galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
5016,year
Year 5016 OTT 2029 NUT 5015 <<<<<<>>>>>>>>5017 Author's Note: the Years between 4999 and 5050 will shift slightly. I noticed that I was missing a whole year in Eric's story and neither Har-Hi nor Shea had any time to go to Union School. The story won't change much but shift. This entry for 5016 is essentially correct but will move in time a little. 23rd of October 5016 - Date used in an older version as the date the following events occurred. The Olafson Gang officially graduated. Eric Olafson was promoted to Captain of the Union Navy, and given command of the USS Tigershark. The rest of the Olafson's Gang was promoted to Full Lieutenants and made senior officers in the Tigershark. (The corrected date will depend on the rewrite.) ---- Assembly resolution 59 of the fifth October 5016 Assembly resolution 59 of the fifth October 5016 - Given the de facto declaration of war on the Union by the pirate Red Dragon and his associates with their attack on Outpost 96, it is proposed to put to a vote by Union Citizens the following question: Given the use of Free Space as a safe haven for pirates which can use it to regroup after attacking locations and ships within Union Space, it is proposed to temporarily ignore the terms in the Free Space Treaty and remove that safe haven. Doing so will risk a war with the other signees of that treaty, a war that is judged to end with a likely Union win, but not without cost of billions of lives and ships. Vote "Yes" for decisive military action including ignoring the Free Space Treaty or "No" for a tempered approach that will respect the terms of the Free Space Treaty while doing everything possible without violating existing treaties. The proposal was defeated by a much narrower margin than expected with 48% of the Citizens voting for decisive military action, while 52% voted for a tempered approach. The Assembly resolution 59 of the fifth October 5016 and it's results were part of the reason the timetable of Project Fish was moved up at least one year. ___________________________________________________ *The Space Bus versus Submarine Incident of 5016 was an event that was almost unnoticed at the time. It involved the last use in combat of a Poseidon IX –Multi Mode Fast Attack submarine against the pirate ship Trojan Horse which had the external appearance of a Leyland 4000 Space Bus decked out in Grey Line livery. *Astrid Mossberg dies after fixing a plasma leak aboard the Poseidon. *Hog Crafton dies in Solken System. The former Union Citizen is killed while his ship explodes after being rammed by a submarine. *Lothar Olafson was killed in 5016 *The street originally called Siegfried Lane was renamed in 5016 to honor Erik Gustav Ragnarsson, Planet Representative and Clan Chief of Nilfeheim *The home world of the Yokuta was occupied for over 300 years by the Nogoll, until the Nogoll–Union War in 5016 *Adolph Lindbergh was the Clan chief of the Lindbergh Clan from 4980 till 5016. *Kevin Atkien, native of Burberry Planet falls to his death. Kevin Atkien was an Employee of Galactic Solutions Inc. he fell from the 432th floor. Despite all saefty measures working perfectly. *Charles Deberaux of Planet Peter born in 4988, Union Fleet Officer and member of the Intelligence (S-2) Department of the USS Devastator from 5016-5034. *Hogun Olafson became a father when his wife Freydis gave birth to Eric Narth Olafson. *The Nogoll-Union War ends with the defeat of the Black Nogoll. *The White Nogoll become Union Members. *Brunar Bendixen, Union Citizen, Native to Planet Nilfeheim Born 4957 dies in 5016. Brunar was the last Clan Chief of the now “Forgotten Clan” of Bendixen… *Hanna Summers Union Citizen native to the Planet New Sweden, Race Affiliation Terran Human. Born in 4980, committed suicide in 5016 *Eric kills the assassin known as Flower Child *Egill Skallagrímsson becomes Representative of Nilfeheim *3000 Dai Clans join the Union *Kermac Diplomats appear before the Assembly *Mao Mao Vouza travels to Archa *Archa Krabbel discovers ice cream *X101 Circuit recieves his first job offer to go to Planet Omni *Richard Stahl becomes aware of Eric Olafson *Har-Hi enters Union School - Fast track program Category:Union Time Line Category:Edited by Renaud